Picnic In the Woods
Bunnyburrow was such a small village outside Zootopia that it didn´t have all that much car traffic around the area. It was only a quarter of the size of an average city district in the city, making it more fit for either a stroll or a bicycle trip. Which suited the two mammals that had lived there for some time quite well. Judy and her fox husband Nick often hanged out in the rabbit´s hometown whenever they weren´t working at the ZPD in the big city. Even though the fox already knew the place by heart, he still loved to visit all the spots in the town his wife called home. Currently, the two were throwing a biking trip through the whole village at evening, with their destination being a peaceful evening picnic spot at the edge of the northern woods. The peace and beauty of the wilderness had always appealed to both Nick and Judy, being the animals that they were after all. Especially when nobody would be bothering them there. It was seven o´clock already as Nick and Judy were biking through the countryside, passing many rabbit homes and the local park along the way. The fox had his usual green outfit on while Judy had her pink shirt and jeans. Their bikes also matched their eye color. “Care to slow down a bit, my dear? I´m not as fast as you are on the pedals”, the fox looked at his wife kindly. “Sure. But you´re already a pretty good biker yourself too, and getting better all the time. Practice makes perfect”, Judy smiled. She remembered how Nick tried it out for the first time in the academy, and had improved somewhat already. The rabbit kept driving closer to her husband as they drove past the marketplace of Bunnyburrow which always hosted many festivals, like the famous Carrot Days Festival. “Can´t wait for the annual summer fair that´s in a couple of months. I really enjoyed the last one I attended with you”, Nick remembered as he looked at the stands. “You did so great in the pie-eating contest there”, Judy giggled as she too had fond memories of the last year´s festival. The duo always loved to participate in all sorts of special festivals and fairs together, whether at the city or in Bunnyburrow. Nick and Judy kept riding the bikes for a few minutes, until they reached the forest Judy had told Nick about. They passed a bridge over a large pond and some nice-looking orchards that were in full blossom. The green in Bunnyburrow looked ravishing even when it was darker. Finally, they stopped their bikes by a large rock near four oak trees, where there was a nice view to the nearby meadows too. Judy spread the tablecloth on there as they sat down to see the sunset that was viable in its full glory. “Love the orange hue the sunsets always have in here….remind me a lot of the color on the fur of someone I know”, Judy looked at Nick sweetly while opening her bottle of grape soda. “Except you get to see the latter more often during every day than the former”, the fox chuckled as he took out his sandwich. Judy nodded and laughed at the remark. The rabbit sat very close to the fox, feeling both his tail and paws around her as they kept admiring the sunset together with smiles on their faces. “It must be one of the thousands of sunsets you´ve seen in this village, eh? Can´t blame you, they look better here than in the city, in my opinion”, Nick said. “Indeed. Even when days end and nights fall, I´m glad I´ll always have you here with me to see them all”, Judy said poetically, looking Nick in the eyes. Even though her life could be hard at times, she felt like she had made the right decision in entering a committed and intimate relationship with the most important mammal in her life. Just Nick´s help, support and sometimes even his mere presence was enough for her to feel brave and happy no matter what the situation. She was ready for every new day in her life whenever he was by her side. After eating her carrot that she had packed, the two shared some ginger snaps together too. Judy had baked them herself using an old family recipe. Nick always had a special fondness for anything she baked, and this was not an exception either. There was four for both of them and when they got to the last one of the bunch, they split it in two and shared it there. “These tasted so great”, Nick said as he wiped away a few crumbs with his napkin. “Thank you so much. I always loved those when my mother baked them for us during my childhood, so I wanted to learn how to bake ginger snaps too”, Judy told. Nick and Judy kept just sitting there on the picnic spot, even though darkness had already fallen. They enjoyed the cool wind in the air and the peaceful sounds of the forest. It was very dark in the forest already, even though they could see the lights from the village and a few fireflies on the area. Since she felt a little cold, she moved closer towards her fox. Nick noticed what she was thinking, and placed his arms around the rabbit lovingly. “Who would´ve expected a simple fox like me to get the loveliest honey bunny in the whole village as my loved one?” he thought while stroking her fur. “Not many would´ve. But you´ve earned it after all you´ve done to me. It´s true friends like you that make the best lovers for any mammal. You´re a darling fox with a capital D”, Judy said. Nick gave her a flattered smile as he let his wife scratch him behind the ears. Foxes loved it when their mates did that to them. “It´s one of those things a mammal can achieve with hard work then, I guess. Just like with your dream to become a police officer. Considering the way we are now, it has been more than worth it”, he said. Judy was still loyal to her dream to make the world a better place, and it was only one of the many things Nick respected about his wife. “Even if my life was simpler, and my dream was something different, you would still make it worthwhile for me”, Judy thought as she admired the nightly scenery. While she kept her gaze on the horizon, Nick moved his nuzzle close to the beautiful rabbit´s cheek and gave her a tiny kiss. A delighted smile appeared on her face as Nick´s lips touched her. “Someone as beautiful as you goes so well with the beautiful landscapes of this place”, Nick said. “And you fit Bunnyburrow too, considering how you´re so fluffy and adorable like a bunny”, Judy smirked. In a few minutes, the two took their picnic basket and tablecloth, and were ready to go. However, Nick noticed something near the moss-covered rock they had been sitting next to. A batch full of primroses, which were Judy´s favorite flowers. While Judy was putting the basket back on the bike, Nick picked the best of the bunch and went to give them to her. “Oh Nick, you shouldn´t have”, Judy blushed the moment she saw the bouquet. She thanked Nick by pulling him closer by his tie and kissing her husband with all of her might and passion. “You´re the most beautiful flower that has ever bloomed in any rural forest though”, Nick looked into her happy little eyes. Being the romantic at heart that she was, Judy couldn´t resist such gentlemanly little gestures that Nick showed whenever possible. It wasn´t something she would´ve expected from the sly hustler she met years ago, but that part in him had always been there beneath the surface, and Judy had been the only one who was able to bring it up. The rest of the trip went very well, as Judy and Nick rode their bikes back the same way they came. Their little home in the countryside wasn´t that far, so the trip went on quite fast, even though both felt already a bit tired. When they finally got home, Nick carried the basket back in first, right before taking Judy in his arms and carrying the tired bunny in too. Her eyes closed, Judy smiled contently while she was being carried. “Mmmm…yet another one of those moments that show how you´re the most darling husband anyone can have”, she sighed. Nick felt proud every time Judy said something like that. Simple romantic moments like their picnic in the forest always brought her so much joy, and Nick was more than willing to always bring that to her. Judy was right. There was no husband in Bunnyburrow that was as loving to his wife as Nick was. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Romantic fics